Digimon Hunter Naruto!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: As if being stranded in a foreign world so very different from his own and without being able to access his chakra wasn't enough. Now Naruto has to deal with strange and extremely powerful creatures out to use him as a source to fuel their own power and grow to new heights of strength. He has to hunt these 'Digimon' first before he becomes the hunted himself!


**Hey guys, sorry about taking to long to update. Life has been very hectic lately. And anyway, I'm spendng a lot of time buildng up a completely new digital world for my own original -hopefully – digimon story.**

**This story is just for a bit of fun on the side as a plan on out the real big story. Don't expect big updates for this story though, it's jut somethin' I'm adding to here and there. I'm not even bothering with showing instead of telling a lot in this chapter because I wanted it out of the way quickly.**

**I'm also accepting OC submissions for my hopefully original Digimon story because it is taking place in a world separated from the original digimon universes. Just don't go over the top with them and try not to use digimon my other characters have. You can pick between 4 and 7 digimon for your character to have. And these OC's are just starting out characters in a sense so no super powerful digimon right off the bat. Pick three digimon for the main team, 1 to oversee and guard their area, and another 1-3 to stay in the 'farms'. At this point in the story, only one of your digimon at most should be able to digivolve to the champion level, and even then that's a big 'at most'. So I'd prefer if not many of you done it, because a lot of your characters will just be newbies at this point in the story where they're introduced. Check the lower part of my profile to get a rough idea.**

**Just post your character submissions along with your reviews, okay? Either way, none of that is for this story. It's for my story Digimon – Dawn Of The Eternal Dusk! - there's a small character sheet already laid out for the story for three of the characters in it. And remember to include what your character looks likes, his/her outfit and their personality, along with that of their digimon's. And again, don't go over the top with it. Because it's only submissions that I feel will play well with my story that I'll be allowing into the story.**

**Not really been in the mood to work on Working Sinnoh With Skill at the moment for those of you who are curious about it. But threat not, I'm not abandoning them.**

**And if you're looking for in-depth character development and fleshed out backgrounds, then this story isn't for you. I'm only using it as quick writing release while I really work to build up everything from the ground up for my Digimon - Dawn Of The Eternal Dusk! Story.**

**Anyway, there is a link to what BlackMetalGreymon, along with the rest of the new BlackAgumon family line – for me anyway - looks like on my profile, check it out. And I'm gonna end this Author's Note here. Hope you enjoy this crappy story!**

**Digimon Hunter Naruto**

**Chapter 1**

**Go!**

* * *

Sometimes, Naruto mused. Sometimes life just wasn't what you expected it to be.

He locked the door to his apartment behind him and sighed morosely. To think, it was just a few short months ago he was celebrating the high that came from stopping his old teammate from running off and joining Orochimaru. And not only that, he had finally proven that he was better than Sasuke. He'd beaten him straight up in a no holds bar fight. Granted, he had used the power of the Kyuubi to do it but still, Sasuke had been using the tainted power of Orochimaru so he figured it was only fair to call it his win either way.

Now though? Now he was in a strange foreign world very much unlike his own. There were no super powered shinobi or kunoichi running around and the technology of this world so far outstripped his own it was unreal.

And even worse, he couldn't access his chakra anymore.

Although he supposed the fact that cup ramen could be made in two minutes instead of three in this world was a cause to celebrate he just didn't feel it inside himself to care all that much anymore.

Looking from side to side on the veranda outside his apartment Naruto made sure nobody was watching as he zipped up his orange coloured hoody. When he was sure there wasn't anybody in the vicinity the young blonde teen gripped the railing of his veranda and smoothly leapt over, not even batting an eye as he fell a good three stories.

His legs bent underneath him as he landed to absorb the impact of his fall, and without even breaking stride he smoothly slid his hands into the front pockets of his black faded jeans and began to walk on his way into the brisk cold air of the early-morning night.

As his feet carried him on his walk throughout Kyoto, Naruto couldn't help but allow his mind to wander to the incident that caused him to appear in this strange new world.

Most of it was a blur. He'd been sleeping off the high he'd been in from celebrating his capture of Sasuke and had jerked awake at the feeling of multiples presences in his bedroom. They were fast, much faster than him and the ensuing fight didn't last long and wore masks a lot like the Anbu, except their masks were suspiciously blank. Although, he felt a surge of pride in himself that he'd managed to take one of them out with his _Rasengan_. Although, him taking down one of them was all the opening the others needed to subdue him and knock him unconscious.

The next time he awoke he was strapped down tightly in the middle of a massive glowing red sealing circle. It was hazy at best because of the sheer agony he went through as they literally ripped the Kyuubi out of him.

He'd thought he was going to die, he felt moments away from it. But he was Naruto – fucking damn – Uzumaki and he never gave up. He could remember the hazy form of the massive Kyuubi appearing above him, looking utterly enraged, and bigger than it was even within his seal when he met it. The Kyuubi had been razing terror and then all went black for him as a black hole literally opened up beneath him and swallowed him whole.

He'd awoken in the middle of a forest, bleeding and quite severely injured but he was as durable as they came and they were but an after thought for the most part.

After limping his way through the forest, trying and failing multiple times to use his chakra to bolster himself he found himself in the city he was currently staying in. Kyoto, Tokyo to be precise. Kyoto was but a small district of the massive city.

It had taken him a while to adjust to life in this new, foreign world. He'd found quickly that even without his chakra he far outstripped the people in this world in terms of ability. He wasn't the smartest card in the pack either, so it had taken him a while to procure a fake identity, along with emancipation papers – people in this world weren't allowed to own their own homes or live on their own without guardians unless they were of age, weird – and then to steal enough money for himself to actually buy an apartment for himself to live in and buy the essentials for surviving, like food for one.

He wasn't proud in the least of his actions. But he was a shinobi, and he needed the money more than the rich snobs he stole it from.

So here he was a few months later, 13 years old, a 7th grader at the local middle school, emancipated and an ex-shinobi all in one.

The spiky haired blonde looked up at the twinkling stars above and sighed again. '_I'm wasting away here. What good am I in this world? Maybe I should have just stayed down this time. Maybe I should have just lay down and die._'

'_Now I understand completely how Haku felt when he lost Zabuza. What am I without a purpose?'_

He swallowed thickly. Naruto knew the answer. He just didn't want to admit it. All those tear inducing years, training until he bled and then training some more to become Hokage and gain everyone's acknowledgement, just to fail because of events completely out of his control, for reasons he couldn't even fathom.

That summed it up pretty well. He failed to attain his dream and uphold his promise to Tsunade. He was a failu-

Before that thought could solidify fully in his mind he stumbled slightly as something clashed hard with his shoulder.

His reflexes ingrained from years of training saved him from taking a nasty tumble and he recovered admirably. Looking up, the young blonde was surprised to find an old man standing in front of him with a bushy white beard wearing a pair of deep red sunglasses that hid his eyes and a green visor.

Naruto blinked at him in confusion when he saw the large grin on the old man's face. "Sorry, I should've been watchin' where I was going." The blonde apologized. It was barely a mumble when he said it, but he thought that was well enough and went to continue on his way.

But before he could the old man held his arm out in front of him blocking Naruto's way forward. "The hell? I apologized already dammit, what else do you want now?" He questioned with a scowl. He was so not in the mood for some random old geezer attempting to kick his ass tonight, he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold back from hurting him with the mood he was in tonight.

The old man just laughed though. Waving his outstretched hand as his other dug into one of his pockets he spoke up, "Sorry sorry, that was all my fault lad, but here." He said, pulling his hand out of his pocket holding a strange white device that looked like a cellphone – he knew from personal experience how they looked for the most part because he was still trying to figure out how to work his – before handing it to Naruto, "You're an interesting guy with a lot of power behind you, so I think you'll be needing this soon."

Naruto blinked at the strange device in his hand, and then blinked in shock once again when it glowed brightly before the white coloring of the device was completely swapped over a deep orange. "What the fu-?" He went to question the old man on the strange phenomenon, but found to his complete shock as he looked up from the now strange orange device that the old man had completely disappeared without him noticing!

The blonde's head rapidly swivelled around from side to side searching for even just a glimpse at the old man. But no such luck. "Yeah, okay whatever." He mumbled to himself with a sigh.

Taking one last look at the orange device in his hand, Naruto shook his head before stashing it in one of the back pockets of his jeans. He'd think on the old man and the device later, for now he at least wanted to attempt to have a peaceful walk to clear his head. Something he'd been unsuccessful in accomplishing since he left his apartment.

Honestly. He was starting to think leaving his apartment was more hassle than it was worth tonight.

* * *

It was another half hour into his walk before he was interrupted again. The young teenage blonde had been walking through the park when he felt it.

A presence. Powerful and weighing down heavily upon him. It was weird, it felt like it was everywhere around him, yet nowhere.

On habit alone, Naruto's hand reached back behind him reaching for a kunai only to curse when he realized he didn't keep it with him nowadays because holding weapons without a permit was against the law in this world.

The presence was powerful, akin to what he felt in the presence of Gamabunta the first time he summoned the toad chief.

"Where is it!?" Naruto hissed to himself as his blue eyes darted from side to side, searching out for whatever was giving off this presence.

Naruto was just a moment away from leaping into the tree's to take cover and hide when his danger senses roared at the forefront of his mind. He leapt forward, tucking into a roll and quickly re-taking his standing position and slipping into a defensive stance as he faced the attacker.

Only for his blue eyes to gape wide open when he saw the massive tri-clawed, black scaled arm clenched as if it attempted to grab him.

He may not have been the brightest bulb out there, but when it came to fighting he was no fool. So whatever this thing was, it was targeting him. And judging by the size of its arm, it was big. Not quite as big as Gamabunta who stood over one hundred feet high, but very big either way.

His mind raced as he eyed the green portal on the ground that the massive arm was sticking out of. He could run, that was probably the best option right now. Without being able to access his chakra, he wasn't even half as strong as he used to be. He trained a lot here to make up for the lack of active chakra-enhancement he could use to make his body stronger and faster, but he still wasn't quite up to his old standards. There was only so much he could do while his chakra lay dormant within him. He trained the way he remembered Rock Lee training the few times he trained with the older boy, but there was only so much he could do with the paltry amount of weights they sold here. The heaviest sets he'd found had weighed twenty pounds each. Those would have been fine if he had just been starting out, but he'd surpassed that amount when he'd begged Lee and Gai-sensei to teach him the _Kage Buyo _(_Shadow Of The Dancing Leaf) _because of their crazy standards when it came to working out.

The weights he could get here for his body were nothing in comparison to the ones Lee used. That guy had to have like a hundred pound weights on each limb.

So yes, running away would probably be his best option right now, especially because he had no idea what he was up against. But then whatever this thing was would probably try again, and what if innocent people got in the way?

Even if he couldn't use his chakra, it was still there and making his body many times stronger than the humans of this world. If he couldn't stop this thing, the innocents in this world that would get caught in the crossfire would be slaughtered, no contest.

He wasn't even joking in the slightest. He'd seen the master Taijutsu users of this world. While they could pull off some fancy maneuvers, they had no real speed or power behind them like he and other ninja did.

Naruto was only 13 years old. Yet he could punch hard enough to shatter a thick and heavy logs of wood. He'd punched holes in concrete before, and the humans of this world were a lot less durable than concrete.

The blonde sighed to himself in defeat as he watched the massive black scaled arm sink bank into the portal. "Sometimes... sometimes I wish I could be a selfish prick like Sasuke-teme." Naruto muttered to himself.

Being a good guy really sucked sometimes, the blonde teen mused as he dove into the green colored portal after the massive arm.

When he finally exited the portal again after the arm disappeared from it, Naruto's eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

The area looked exactly like the park he was just in. Except the ground was tinted a reddish-pink color and there was some kind of thick green moss growing all over the place.

But no. That wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was the massive creature standing in the middle of the park beside a dried out fountain.

It was a massive black dinosaur looking thing resembling a T-rex from one of the textbooks he had in school more than anything else. Naruto estimated that it stood at least a good thirty feet high and stood on two thickly muscled and powerful, three clawed legs. It's torso was black as well and from its thighs ran multiple crimson red stripes that ran up over its torso, arms and face. On the beast's chest was a thick metal plate of some kind and on the beasts head it wore some form of metal helmet over its skull that had openings for two side horns near the back of its head and one long blade-like horn that stuck upwards from its snout. It had six deep red wings sticking out from its back, and spiky blonde hair much like his own coming down out the back of its helmet and down the nape of its neck.

But what caught his attention the most was the massive three clawed, metal gauntlet that it was wearing on its right arm. Holy fucking shit! Where were the guys like this when he was learning to summon? The toads were pretty badass but this fucking dinosaur thing took awesomeness to a whole new level.

"...Human..." It spoke, a deep reverberating voice echoing from its gaping maw filled with lots of sharp pointy teeth, "GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" It then roared loudly, so loudly in fact some of the trees near it where nearly uplifted from the force.

Naruto dug in a pinky finger to clear out his ear, "Eh, come again?" He questioned, turning serious eyes on the massive robotic dinosaur thing, "Cuz it just sounded like you demanded I give you my power." He wasn't quite sure if it was speaking specifically about his chakra or not, but either way he wasn't about to take that laying down.

His blue eyes locked on the beast turned glacial, his pupils elongating into slits, "You better watch what you demand of me you overgrown lizard, or else I'll turn you into a new pair of leather boots ttebayo!" Naruto growled back at the beast angrily.

Who did this thing think it was? It was cool looking yeah, but he'd fought way bigger opponents and won before. Chakra or no chakra he'd kick this fucking walking purse's ass into next year.

"Power... give me more power!" It growled out again. Reaching out with one massive arm, it attempted to grab Naruto.

But by the time its arm reached Naruto's position. He was already gone. The blonde teen was nothing more than a blur to the naked human eye. He jumped high into the air, bouncing off the beast's arm and using it as a stepping stone to launch himself high into the air above the beast's head and came down spinning multiple times as he came down to land a devastating spinning heel drop.

The massive beast roared and recoiled backwards, swinging its gauntlet covered arm up to swat at Naruto. But with reflexes born through years of training the blonde teen managed to spring off of it ad quickly backflip to safety onto the ground.

The blonde landed on bent legs and eyed the giant as it shook its head to rid itself of the sensation of his attack, "Damn it, that was one of the stronger attacks I can generate without my chakra thanks to speed and momentum, but it didn't even leave a scratch on that thing." He cursed to himself.

Well that attempt was a bust. He needed to find a weakness he could exploit on this thing. As his eyes swept over it, he went over everything he'd learned through that brief exchange with it in his head. It was big, and had lots of defensive capabilities. Yet it was also quite swift, not swift to keep up with him and his smaller size mind you. So there was his ticket to getting in close, now just to figure out how to hurt it enough that it backed off or killed it.

As his eyes continued to scan the massive beast, he locked eyes with it. Glacial blue met dull crimson. Naruto stared straight into its eyes and felt himself shiver slightly. They were so vacant looking, like Lee's had been after his fight with Gaara. As if the beast wasn't even awake at the moment.

He didn't understand this. If it wasn't all there, then why was it coherent enough to seek him out for his 'power' and retain the ability to fight as swiftly as it did during their last exchange. Was it being controlled somehow? Was there some kind of technique in this world that allowed the user to do that? Kind of like Neji's Caged Bird Seal?

He was broken from his thoughts by the beasts deep voice rumbling in the air, "Revenge Flame!" The beast cried out.

Naruto looked completely at the beast instead of just its eyes just in time to see it swipe its gauntlet covered arm through the air and send a massive triple clawed blade of flame shooting through the air towards him at top speed.

He dove to the side just in time to dodge the massive flaming attack, but the forest of trees behind him weren't so lucky and the attack ploughed right through them and continued to cut a swathe of destruction through every single one of them. When the attack lost its momentum, it exploded outwards into a wide sphere of flame that encompassed nearly a quarter of the entire park.

Naruto shielded his face from the harshly powerful and blistering hot winds that blew his way from the aftershock of the attack, "What power!" He gasped in shock to himself. Sure he'd seen Ero-sennin use flames of that calibre before, but only in tandem with Gamabunta. And Naruto himself had on a few occasions made massive claws of chakra that could produce similar damage, but that was only with the Kyuubi's power.

Just what the hell was this thing? If it was already powerful enough to cause this much damage with just a swipe of its claws, then why the hell did it want him? He didn't even have the Kyuubi anymore.

He sighed and shook his head. "Whatever." He said to himself. The power of the thing didn't matter, neither did its reasoning. He had to stop it here and now though, there was just no way any of the native humans of the world he was staying in would be able to survive this beast.

Naruto stood up and jerked his right hand out to the side. Smirking as he felt the cold metal of his kunai sink into his palm when the spring-loader he'd outfitted to his arm to hide the weapon from view.

Sure it was only one kunai. But he had a weapon in hand now, and he had a faint idea on how to render this beast immobile at the very least temporarily.

With the makings of a plan forming in his head, and a kunai in hand. Naruto shot forward like a bullet from a gun.

The massive robotic dinosaur-like monster raised its gauntlet covered arm up and pointed it towards the charging blur that was Naruto. "Trident Arm!" The beast cried out and the incoming blond almost tripped over himself and lost his momentum as the beast literally shot its claw at him, only held together with its arm by a long, thick and sturdy looking wire cable.

Other than his surprise at the attack though, there was no reaction from Naruto and he continued his speedy charge. Ducking right under the clawed gauntlet and allowing it to plow powerfully into the ground behind him and dig deep in.

Naruto smirked. With its arm buried deep in the ground, he had all the opening he needed. Putting on an extra burst of speed, he short forward even faster intending to put his hastily formed plans into action.

But it was not to be.

Instead of attempting to reel in its arm like he thought it would, because he assumed it used that gauntlet arm for its attacks, it did something he just would never have expected. The metal plate on its chest slid open to reveal two holes in the beasts chest. "Giga Blaster!" The gigantic reptilian beast cried out.

From the two holes in its chest, it launched two strange objects that looked a lot like piranha to Naruto, teeth and all. Either way, the blonde knew he didn't want to be anywhere near where this attack hit.

He did the only thing that came to mind, he sped up as fast as he could go and pushed forward. Diving through the beast's legs and allowing the attack to sail over him as he took refuge behind one of the beasts thick powerfully muscled legs.

There was a massive explosion, so loud it felt to Naruto that his eardrums were going to burst from being so close to the blast radius.

And then finally, after a few tense moments Naruto stumbled around the dinosaur's large leg and took a look at where the attack hit, and what he saw completely blew his mind.

The beast had been standing smack dab in the middle of the forest. The side Naruto had been in though before he took refuge behind the beast, it just wasn't there anymore. It had ceased to exist. All that was left was parts of a barren wasteland, burnt black and flickering with flames all around.

"...N-no way..." The blonde muttered to himself in disbelief.

Unreal! This was ludicrous! He'd never seen anything like this in his entire life, even as a shinobi! Just where the hell did this beast come from and where did it get all of its power from?

!

On instinct he rolled forward, just in time to dodge the clawed arm that stabbed deeply into his previous position. He didn't even bother to turn and look at it, instead he tucked his head down to lower wind resistance and ran like a bat out of hell.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him. There was just no way! No way he could beat this thing. Not only was it a defensive powerhouse, but it also had attacks that packed so much power they were off the charts!

To beat this thing he'd need power like its own.

...Power just like its own.

He almost slapped himself smack dab in the face. Of course! Use his enemies power against him! That was one of the very first lessons taught to young shinobi in training, to use the power of a stronger enemy against them.

The blonde skidded out of his run and spun around to face the massive beast standing at the center of the park staring at him. Naruto smirked tauntingly at the massive black scaled beast, "I dare you to try that again 'ttebayo, a weak ass attack like that won't do shit to me!" He taunted, hoping within hope that it would take the bait.

...The beast roared. It roared out to the sky in pure anger and Naruto smirked still. It seemed even though the beast wasn't all there at the moment it still had its pride no matter what, and him mocking its most powerful attack – he assumed – really grated on its ire.

The metal piece on its chest slid open again to reveal the holes on its chest and Naruto swallowed heavily. This had got to be his most stupid and suicidal plan yet. But this was the kinda thing he always did in his fights, just like Kakashi-sensei said! He was Konoha's number one surprising knucklehead ninja!

"Gigi Blaster!" The beast cried once more as it fired the fish-shaped missiles at him. The moment they were fired though, Naruto was already on the move.

He dashed forward to meet the missiles head on and picked the one on the right. Using all the momentum he had from his dash, he propelled himself into a powerful jump and crashed straight into the grey fish-shaped missile. He swung himself up on top of it and with all the strength he had pried open its mouth and gripped it by the teeth. And then he pulled.

Naruto pulled backwards with all the strength he had left in him, all the strength he'd accumulated through his years of training. His muscles bulged and sweat ran freely from his forehead, but finally the missile gave way and he flipped over head, tossing the missile back the way it came even as the missile that was left free hit a city block up ahead and reduced it to nothing but rubble in a mighty explosion.

As Naruto free fell from returning one of the missiles back to sender, he couldn't help but laugh despite the sheer exhaustion he felt as the missile struck true in blew up in a mighty explosion that encompassed the entire body of the beast within its blast radius.

As the smoke from the blast died down a few moments later, Naruto was able to safely land on his feet from his impromptu flight.

He couldn't help but laugh out loud as he saw the beast. It was covered in all manner of burns and it lay completely still on its side in the middle of the deep crater the explosion its attack had caused when it hit the beast. "Oh yeah! Take that dattebayo! Nobody can take on Naruto Uzumaki even without his damned chakra!" The blonde cheered happily to himself.

He would of continued his self celebration if a deep light didn't begin to shine from within his front pocket. "Eh!?" The blonde questioned. He reached in and pulled out the orange device he'd received from the old man earlier, the small screen on it now glowing with a deep golden light before above the screen a floating transparent cube appeared.

Naruto looked from the device to the massive beast and was confused even further upon noticing its form begin to waver in and out of focus as a massive ring of blue light encircled it.

And then it exploded! Turning into millions of tiny little red lights that began to float into the air before disappearing and then reappearing inside the small cube floating above his orange device. Moments later the millions of tiny red lights reformed into a very small version of the beast he'd just defeated and he heard a voice speaking up from the orange device, "_BlackMetalGreymon capture complete._"

"Capture what now?" Naruto muttered in complete befudlement

"Hey you!" Naruto blinked as he heard the deep voice he'd become intimately familiar with during his last fight and looked down towards the floating cube, coming face to face with the beast he just defeated. "I'm ashamed to admit I got drunk on the feelings of your power as I hunted you from within the DigiQuartz, but I've got to admit even without a partner Digimon you hunted me exceptionally well."

"Ehhhh...?" Naruto cocked his head in confusion, "Digimon? DigiQuartz? Hunt?" The blonde questioned one after the other.

The beast inside the cube nodded its head, and for the first time Naruto noticed its eyes were green in color and completely vibrant in comparison with their older dull red. "My name is BlackMetalGreymon, a digimon that had been seduced by your power the moment I entered the Quartz, I had planned to bolster my own power with your own but you defeated me fair and square so it's only right that I submit fully as your digimon upon my defeat and capture."

Naruto shook his head in confusion, "I don't understand any of this man." He replied.

BlackMetalGreymon shook his head in return, "Look, it's pretty simple, I'm a Digimon and that device in your hand is an Xros Loader, meaning that you're a digimon hunter. When you defeat a digimon in battle, you can capture them with your Xros Loader and they will become your own digimon and become a party of your army. And since I'm your first digimon I volunteer to work as your partner digimon from here on out and help you capture any digimon you feel is worthy to join your army." The black dinosaur digimon answered him.

Naruto sighed sadly to himself. Why did everything that happened around him have to be so damn complicated?

* * *

"Finally." Naruto muttered as he trudged into hi spartanly furnished apartment. He locked the door behind him and popped his keys on a shelf near the door, kicked off his shoes and then continued to trudge further into his apartment as sheer exhaustion crept up on him.

It had taken a while for BlackMetalGreymon to explain the facts of Digimon and hunters to him, and then another good while to work his 'Xros Loader' to take take him back to the human world. Supposedly though, the wounds BlackMetalGreymon had taken during their battle would be healed while he was inside the Xros Loader.

"I'm definitely skipping school today." The blonde mumbled morosely to himself as he passed by the clock he had in his apartment. It already read 7:47AM.

The blonde trudged into his living room and was about to collapse on his couch for a much needed rest when something caught his eye, something he knew for a fact shouldn't be there sitting on his living room coffee table.

It was a blue colored book with a note on top. He checked the note first and grumbled in annoyance when the only message on it was '_Welcome to the hunt'._

Tossing the note aside, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the title of the blue colored book.

_Digimon Hunters Official Rule Book!_

He shook his head for easily the dozenth time this night. "Whatever I'll deal with crap once I have a good sleep." The blonde muttered to himself, and with that he allowed himself to collapse face first onto his couch, snoring away within moments.

BlackMetalGreymon from within the Xros Loader chuckled slightly. '_What an interesting human I've joined._' To think that there was a human out there that could actually defeat, subdue and capture a digimon such as himself with no help from another digimon whatsoever.

So very very interesting.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it?**

**Either way, writing this story is just to take the edge off and help me world build for my other story. It's more of a guilty pleasure write than anything else.**

**Anyway, if you feel like it feel free to suggest Digimon for Naruto to hunt to add to his 'army' in this story. Although, don't go overboard with the likes of Omnimon.**

**God I'm tired. Night guys, I'm totally gonna hit the hay right now. I've got a busy day tomorrow, sucky as that is.**

**Supposedly I need a therapist because I'm some kind of loon ball, crazy ass dog rapist. Err, probably not that but they bore me so I hardly listen either way.**

**That's it for now. Later guys. Bye.**


End file.
